demon_realmfandomcom-20200214-history
Vetala
Floor 395. Don't let the pretty architecture fool you. Vetala's a rat's nest of tunnels and warrens, designed to keep the boring side of things hidden away. But it's a great place to go shopping. You want variety? This is where it's at. Might as well call in the new Grand Bazaar, if we're honest. Of course, all those shipping tunnels, something was bound to grow up in 'em. There's a thriving underground market, but if you start exploring, you best be sure you've got your wits about you. It's not a place for the faint of heart. The Commerce District Vetala is similar to New Delhi, India, and Tehran, Iran. Nagini is the biggest and most popular shopping zone in the world. Peri holds all of Damascus, Syria, as it was before the war. Scrawled in Frommer's Guide Keeping stores in Nagini stocked has lead to underground tunnels beneath this floor of the City, to ensure the easy movement of goods and people. There are even more shops and areas beneath the city than there are above. Don't explore there. The underground has another name: smugglers paradise. Snapple Fact DID YOU KNOW? Vetala has the largest architecture variation in the City. Landmarks Nagini Nagini is the main shopping drag. Here you can find the City’s version of Delhi’s Khan Market, where just about everything is for sale! The shops spill out into the street and street vendors hawking their wares make Nagini one of the most fascinating and fun places to buy. Homemade, fair trade garments from Bangladesh can be found side-by-side with international fashion chains. Trust me, if you want it, you can find it in Nagini. Swindler's Edge Kairos Territory - Superbia Family Headquarters Peri Peri holds the entire ancient city of Damascus, Syria. This beautiful section of the City boasts the UNESCO world heritage site of the Great Mosque of the Umayyads, a sweeping structure of international importance, which is always worth a visit. Peri is a sightseeing phantasmagoria. Eleutheria Gym This famous place is a massive, sprawling athletic structure, fully equipped for dominion boxing and many other dominion-based sports. Boasting three different Olympic-sized pools, Eleutheria Gym is considered neutral ground by everyone. Both Legionnaires and Spirit Detectives use Eleutheria to spar and work on their glutes, and it attracts a lot of civilians and shady characters come to gawk or try their hand in the ring with the cops. Eleutheria Gym is by agreement of all parties neutral ground, even for the criminals. Everyone needs a place to work out. Other Points of Interest Sensation Art Gallery This sprawling three-story building is home to Sensation, an all-senses art gallery owned and curated by Sylvia Foxx, whose apartment takes up the topmost floor. The gallery's first floor is home to dozens of individual pieces, plus a dozen sensory/ASMR booths and two "null booths"; the second floor houses three fully curated immersion rooms, plus 'The Room', an autonomous immersion room that learns the trigger sensations of its users. Rose House Rose House is a boarding house run by the vivacious Belladonna 'Bell' Rose. It is four stories, with four bedrooms on the second and third floor. On the ground floor there is a common area, a guest bathroom, the kitchen, the dining hall, and the laundry room. The fourth floor is reserved for staff members, such as the cook, Bell, maintenance, and the finance manager. Vetala Precinct The Legion's Vetala Precinct is a medium-sized building, designed to specifically deal with the black market going on underground. The building has a massive locked storage room of all the goods they've intercepted over the years. There are few jail cells, as most of the effort and resources goes into intercepting illegal goods.